Microphones are widely integrated in consumer electronic devices. A microphone of a consumer electronic device is typically coupled to a preamplifier. The preamplifier can, for example, prepare a microphone signal of the microphone (e.g., increase signal strength of the microphone signal, etc.) for further processing by other component(s) of the consumer electronic device. However, a signal provided by a conventional preamplifier for a microphone of a consumer electronic device is often associated with an undesirable cut-off frequency, higher noise than a microphone signal of the microphone and/or higher distortion than a microphone signal of the microphone. Moreover, processing capabilities of a conventional preamplifier for a microphone of a consumer electronic device (e.g., amplitude of a microphone signal that can be processed without distortion) is often limited.
It is thus desired to provide a preamplifier that improves upon these and other deficiencies. The above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional implementations, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional implementations and techniques, and corresponding benefits of the various aspects described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following description.